


A Universe Of Their Own

by Rose_Nebula



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula/pseuds/Rose_Nebula
Summary: They were floating in space, surrounded by thousands of tiny stars. Giving in to temptation, she stretched out her free hand in an attempt to capture one.





	A Universe Of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to my fabulous beta TenRoseForeverandever, who made this possible. <3

Pingggggg… the metallic chime spread slowly, far and wide, before dissolving into nothingness, and Rose Tyler laughed in joy. The Doctor beamed, proud of being the one who had conjured her brilliant smile. He chose a different star and gave it a soft poke with his index finger. Another ping of a different pitch rang out around them before disappearing into the vibrant darkness.

It’s so lovely, Rose sighed, turning slowly on the spot, arms spread wide. They were floating in space, surrounded by thousands of tiny stars. Like fireflies they twinkled, shining in an infinite palette of ever-changing colors, impossibly far away and within arm’s reach at the same time. It was magical. The vacuum surrounding them felt pleasant to their skin and breathing was as easy as ever.

Rose wriggled in swimming motions, trying to get closer to the Doctor. He reached towards her and they clasped hands, pulling their bodies together. A warm tingle shivered along their connected arms.

 _Ready?_ the Doctor questioned.  
_Always,_ Rose answered with a grin full of anticipation.

Without visibly moving a muscle, the Doctor soared forwards, towing her with him. Together they dove under a large purple planet, gaining speed, barely touching the outskirts of the world’s atmosphere. They marveled at a comet that crossed their way, its blazing intensity eclipsing the surrounding spectacle for a short while. Letting it drag them sideways, they found themselves amid a sparkling, vividly-colored nebula that puffed apart like a cloud of smoke as they shot through.

Rose clung to the Doctor’s hand, her eyes tracking the gleaming stars with longing as they rushed past. Giving in to temptation, she stretched out her free hand in an attempt to capture one. Her fingers met little resistance, passing right through the little knots of compressed light. Each touch like a drop of paint, splashing into a pond of the clearest water, the soft beads burst in her consciousness, bled apart and reformed into moving pictures – memories, but not her own. Tales and adventures of lifetimes unraveled from a sweeping timeline, a panorama of visions, sounds and sensations: here a piece of conversation about billowing vortex energy, there a long scarf stroking her skin when they raced past it.

Rose felt elevated, limitless. Her insides were lighter than air, filled to the brim with euphoria. The ultimate freedom, all wrapped up in the warmth and security of the man by her side. The Doctor caught on to her train of thought, stroked his thumb across the back of her hand and gave her an affectionate smile. A fresh surge of happiness flooded through her, and they raced headlong, fearless, toward a bright sun that shone ahead of them, drawing them in.

Quite suddenly they were falling rather than flying, and the adrenaline in Rose’s veins responded to the acceleration. Dizzy with excitement, she held the Doctor's hand tighter and, sensing her mood, he tugged her into his arms. Clinging to each other, they plummeted, splashing into a sea of light.  
An immediate sense of calm enveloped them.

Bliss. The blinding brightness tempered into gentle swells of liquid gold and the Doctor and Rose drifted along with an invisible current. Rays of buttery light shone everywhere, interrupted only by hovering bubbles that fractured them into glowing rainbows.  
Rose's long hair spread in all directions and she observed with contented curiosity as it drifted by the Doctor's left ear. He was gazing at her, as if seeing her for the first time.  
_This is you,_ he conveyed.

Surprised, she glanced around again. At once, the deep contentment and familiarity she felt made so much more sense. Being with him, and them exploring the scenery of her mind together made her delirious with joy.

She found his eyes and for a moment they basked in each other’s expressions of adoration and happiness.

 _I love you,_ Rose thought with conviction, suddenly overwhelmed by the intensity of her feelings for the Doctor.

In that moment, the already thawing dam between their separate minds burst in several places, and light erupted, spurting brightness deep into the Doctor’s universe. It rolled on and on and reached even the deepest, most secret recesses of his mind. Inky eddies of anguish and guilt churned and rolled there, thrusting various, seemingly random objects into view, illuminated in the beams of the approaching glow: silver leaves and severed blades of red grass; the tattered headpiece of an ornate set of ceremonial robes; a kite, lost by a child, trailing its sad tail after a battered and broken body.

Unfazed, Rose’s light pierced on, bursting radiance into the liquid blackness, dissolving huge portions of the ugly substance, transforming its contents into a constellation of newborn stars that twinkled with hope.

Back in the ocean of gold, the Doctor held Rose tightly, processing the experience with his eyes closed. When he opened them again they shone with new resolve and unveiled emotion. _I love you too, so much, my Rose._

A surge of bubbles appeared, forming a tingling vortex that carried them upwards.

\--<\--@

Regaining awareness of their surroundings in the TARDIS, the Doctor slowly removed his fingers from Rose’s temples and slipped them into her hair, looking at her with an expression of stunned admiration and wonder.  
Seeing him like this, being so close, after what they had just shared, Rose felt a blush rising to her cheeks and a sudden shyness that threatened to overwhelm her. But the Doctor smiled warmly, wordlessly reminding her that it was just them, nothing to worry about. Rose slid her hands down from his temples, cupped his face, and brushed her thumb over a glistening trail on his cheek, left by a stray tear.

“Oh Rose,” he breathed, visibly shaken.

“My Doctor,” Rose answered, voice rough from emotion and lack of use. Seeking permission in his eyes, she slowly drew nearer to him, closing the remaining distance between them. The Doctor met her half way, and when their lips touched for the first time, a supernova blazed through both their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> See the kiss:  
> https://rose--nebula.deviantart.com/art/A-Universe-Of-Their-Own-698962948


End file.
